starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Salvatore E. Salmurian
Biography Early Life Salvatore E. Salmurian was born in 17 ABY on Vorzyd V. His father was head of his family Clan, the Evrek Clan. His relatives and other members of the clan had long been scheming to take control from the Salmurian dynasty and had decided to manipulate Salvatore. After the mysterious death of his father, Salvatore's mother left Anuro, the home planet of the Anuran species, wanting to put as much distance between herself and the scheming relatives. When his mother left, she made sure to bring with her parts of Anuran culture and things to teach Salvatore about the planet that he would have been born on. She would never truly see her son. Because she'd been on the run for so long, her health wasn't in the best of shape. In addition, she didn't give birth in the most sterile and best locations. There were complications, and she died in childbirth. When she died, she left Salvatore alone in the galaxy. He was born in the shadows and it was damp and cold. He quickly fell sick, his immune system not able to handle everything that was being thrown at him. He quickly became malnurished, having no food and no one to help him. Death, it seemed was right around the corner. He knew very little, floating in and out of consciousness. Over time, what made him an Anuran kicked in, and he grasped his native tongue. Unfortunately for him, his language sounded akin to that of a normal cat meowing and so the few that passed by ignored him, thinking him another stray. In addition, his voice was so high pitched that most people were unable to hear it. He got sicker and his condition worsened. He was close to death's door when he was saved. Akain and Caitlyn His saviors were two unlikely people. Two Jedi padawans on a mission to save their master from the Cult of Shadow. They had journeyed to different places around the galaxy and they had come to Vorzyd V. Akain Karna and Caitlyn DeVries stumbled across him while waiting for Tulsar Leidias. Caitlyn heard his cries and alerted Akain. The two of them came into the dark, damp area where he was. Because he had never really seen his mother, even though her body lay near him, Salvatore had yet to see any living thing, besides the mold and mildew that were his companions. So when Caitlyn found him, he imprinted on her, thinking her to be his mother. Akain became his father. His Anuran mind was able to realize that they couldn't be his birth parents, as they were not Anuran like he was, but it didn't matter to him. He considered them his parents. Caitlyn lifted him up and Akain quickly deduced that Salvatore was incredibly, deathly ill. The pair knew that they needed to do something and couldn't leave him there to die, so they took him with them. Almost immediately, Salvatore became part of the duo's series of adventures. He quickly found out how his father was very protective of his mother. Since he had imprinted on Caitlyn first, he was at first unsure why Akain was so forceful with Caitlyn. He didn't realize that Akain was trying to keep Caitlyn out of a combat zone and was wondering if since Caitlyn was allowed to hit Akain, whether he was as well. Caitlyn had been involved in pit fighting and had inadvertently "robbed" credits by a bunch of people who had bet against her. It just so happened that a group of these people found Caitlyn as she was outside of where the fighting was going on. They tried to get their money back and Salvatore ran along with Caitlyn, only for the duo to be rescued by Akain. He was present when they went to help his future great grandfather, Tulsar Leidias and his future grandfather, Delth Ardin and he met his future aunts, Daria Nekros and Ar'i N'joo. Since he was still so young and had only been in darkness and a place devoid of much noise, the loud cacophony of sounds going on in the area, namely blaster fire and lightsabers startled and scared him. He ran away, forcing Caitlyn to find him and keep him safe. After the fight, he was brought, along with everyone else, to Tulsar's vessel, the Windfall, which was docked with the Ardin. He had yet to actually meet Tulsar at this point in time since for the most part, he slept through everything once they were out of the firefight. When he finally came out of his hiding, place, a pocket on Caitlyn's jacket, he promptly fainted due to his illness and lack of nourishment. They took him to the medical bay where Kalja Sairu Leidias was currently recuperating from her bout with the Cult of Shadow. Kalja had been stripped of the Force, and this was affecting Caitlyn a great deal. She left to wander around the ship for a while, getting lost in the process. Salvatore refused to take the injection that was required to cure the number of viruses and illnesses that he had. He continually asked for Caitlyn, but Akain wasn't able to speak Anuran, so he didn't know what Salvatore was asking for. Finally, Caitlyn showed up, but was too wrapped up with what was going on in her head to realize that Salvatore needed her, and was brusque with him. Akain stepped up to take her place, coaxing Salvatore to let the doctor inject him with the medicine. The doctor had done some reading up on Anurans and had synthesized a special type of liquid food for Salvatore that would help him get over the malnutrition that had been affecting him for so long. This was actually the first food that Salvatore ever had. He took to the food well and it went a long way to solve the malnutrition problems that he had. Akain took him to his quarters in order to learn more about the Anuran. He had seen the datacube that was attached to a chain around Salvatore's neck. Salvatore watched as Akain accessed the data and learned about who Salvatore was. Instead of trying to learn about himself, Salvatore was instead intrigued by the datapad itself. Salvatore also introduced his adopted father to how he initiated play time, by kicking into Akain's chest. Akain later let Salvatore play with a blaster pistol. He had read up on the Anuran species and understood that they were mechanics and loved anything that was mechanical. Furthermore, they generally were the type of people who learned by doing things. While Salvatore played with his new toy, Akain was hard at work, making a translator machine that would allow Salvatore's Anuran to be translated into Basic so that he would be able to be understood when he spoke. It takes a Village After Akain and Salvatore had worked on and created the translator, they tested it out. Akain had to go to where Tulsar Leidias and the rest of the group was. Salvatore followed Akain as they went there, but was distracted by a large room, which was actually Tulsar's training room and where all of his lightsabers were. Salvatore, who was drawn like a magnet to anything mechanical, which meant that he was very interested in hanging out in the room. He engineered thing so that he would be in the room and that the door would lock. Akain was unable to get in. Akain was forced to go to the meeting, but not before telling Salvatore to behave himself. Salvatore had been exploring, running around the room in a big circle that slowly worked its way in on itself so that he could 'see" everything. Akain had realized that Salvatore identified Caitlyn DeVries as his mother. So he made sure to mention that Caitlyn would be very disappointed in him if he misbehaved. Salvatore waited until after Akain had left, before setting to work disassembling lightsabers. For Salvatore, this was the greatest find in the history of the galaxy, despite not knowing the history of the galaxy. When Akain and Caitlyn got back the first thing that Akain noticed was not that all of the lightsabers were disassembled, but that all of the parts had been identified and categorized. There was madness, but there was a method to the madness. This was Salvatore's first real indication to his parents that he was incredibly gifted. The Anuran had fashioned a necklace out of wiring and various parts and showed it off to his parents. He didn't understand that these lightsabers hadn't belonged to him and as such he couldn't touch them or work on them. Before Akain could try to fix the situation but after Caitlyn had started going in on him, Tulsar arrived and saw what had happened. He was incredibly displeased. The only thing that saved Salvatore from incurring the real wrath of his great grandfather was the fact that Salvatore had not disassembled Falsyn, the lightsaber that was crafted from the two lightsabers wielded by Tulsar's wife and son. Salvatore accompanied his parents and extended family on the rest of their journey, until they reached Onderon. Onderon Information Coming Soon' Personality Salvatore's personality is something interesting, considering he is Akain Karna's son. He is incredibly stubborn like his father, but unlike his father, Salvatore is incredibly optimistic, to the point where he is always optimistic. Extremely playful, it is not known yet whether this is due to his young age or whether this is just how he is. He sees the silver lining in all situations and while he is easily scared, he has no problem fighting for those he loves, which basically means everyone he meets. Always cheerful, always happy, nothing can get Salvatore down for long and he stays happy no matter what. He's very friendly and he turns acquaintances into friends rapidly. Salvatore is very lovable and burrows his way into even the hardest and coldest of hearts. Shoulder Behavior Salvatore has a tendency to enjoy sitting on people's shoulders as they move around and it is one of his primary means of transportation, short of moving around himself. When he sits on the person's shoulder, his tail is wrapped around the person's neck. Everything about how he sits on the person's shoulder means something, even if the thought isn't conscious. Everything is related as to how much Salvatore loves the person, how important they are to him, how high up on his family tree they are, how much he respects them. Many different emotions and feelings can be garnered by Salvatore's shoulder behavior. Speed In order to get to the person's shoulder, Salvatore has to first make it there. The speed at which he gets from his original starting position to the person shows first how happy he is to be around the person. Since Salvatore will almost always go to a person the first time they walk into the room that he is in, the speed also has to do with who happy he is to see the person. Very rarely will he ever not transfer himself to the newest person in the room, that will generally only happen when he is sitting on his father or mother's shoulder. Depending on the situation, speed is key also when he is getting off of the person's shoulder. If he moves very fast, he is tired of being with that person and wants to do something new. Also it could mean that the person that he is going to, or the new person in the room is incredibly exciting to him. When Salvatore goes slow, this means that he doesn't really want to leave the person, but Anuran conditioning has kicked in to make him leave for a new person or because he is being told to move from the shoulder of the person that he is currently on. Claws Also important is what Salvatore does with his claws. When Salvatore first transfers himself to someone's shoulder, he will automatically dig in with his claws in order to make sure that he has his balance set. From then on, he will release his claws. However, if he starts to make a kneading motion with his paws, there is importance here. If he utilizes claws, it means that he is happy to see a person and happy to be around a person. If he does not, it means that there is something wrong around him, at least to him. Furthermore, there is value in how deeply he digs in. If he digs in to a large degree, it means that he loves the person dearly and that they are very important to him and are high up in his family tree. If he doesn't dig in too much it means that the person isn't that high up, but that he does love them. The only person who can get Salvatore to dig in as hard as he can is his father. This doesn't mean that Salvatore loves his father more than he loves his mother, he just knows that his father's pain threshold is incredibly high and that Salvatore can afford to do more damage to Akain. Furthermore, he likes to annoy his father through this. If the person he is on wishes to move Salvatore, and Salvatore is okay with the move, he will not resist. However, if he wishes to stay for whatever reason, he will dig in with his claws. He will almost automatically dig in if he is on his mother, Caitlyn, or his father, Akain. Neck/Tail Last but not least is what Salvatore does with his tail. Salvatore, when he transfers himself to someone, knows that his tail shouldn't bother that person. Therefore, he wraps it around the person's neck, leaving it there. He will chose how many times around a person's neck he will wrap his tail. The more times he can do it, taking in consideration a person's neck width, means that he respects the person more than someone else. Also, Salvatore will generally from time to time twitch the tip of his tail in a normal Anuran movement. Depending on the speed and amount of the twitching, one can glean his current emotional state. If the person that he is with is annoying him or is doing something to upset him, he will unfurl his tail and use it to mess with the person, from flicking their hair, ears, eyes, nose, and whatever else he can reach. He will do this until he decides to move to a new person in the room, or if there is no one in the room, until someone new walks into the room. He will, obviously, stop if the person he is currently on, picks him up off of themselves. Family While Salvatore is an orphan, when he was born, his mother died before he was able to imprint on her. In addition, he never met his father, as his father died some time before he was born. Since, he imprinted on Caitlyn DeVries and Akain Karna, he thinks that they are his parents. Due to his personality, he is incredibly friendly with everyone and has a tendency to consider them family. One of the direct impacts of this, is that he considers Kalja Leidias his grandmother, as she is master to both Akain and Caitlyn and Delth Ardin his grandfather, as Delth and Kalja are romantically involved. For his mind, he doesn't consider any of it incestuous. Thanks to Kalja's intervention, he now considers Kalja his Aunt and Delth his Uncle. However, he refuses to change Kalja's father, Tulsar to his grandfather, instead opting to consider Tulsar his great grandfather, something that Kalja did nothing to correct. Almost everyone at the Jedi Temple on Onderon has a title, making for an interesting and unique "family" tree. Family and Titles Core Family *Tulsar Leidias= Great Grandfather (Great Great Grandfather) *Falanis Leidias= Great Grandmother **Kalja Leidias= Grandmother **Delth Ardin= Grandfather ***'Akain Karna= Father' ***'Caitlyn DeVries= Mother' Outside Family (Note: A ">" denotes that the relation comes from the mother's side, while a "<" denotes that the relation comes from the father's side. While technically this doesn't mean anything, to Salvatore it means a lot. He assigns the family side based off of which parent is present, but also off of what is happening around him at the time.) *Tone Krellisk= Aunt< *Renato Farani= Uncle< *Sona Nevri= Aunt< *Kail= Uncle< *Jessica Sterling= Aunt> *Raven Moonlighter= Cousin< *Ethan Voss=Grandfather< *Caitlin Voss=Grandmother< *Reave Hevren Leidias= Cousin<> *Anastasya Romero= Cousin> *Chirushk=Grand Uncle> *Daer'Gunn=Grand Uncle> *L'hnnar= Great Grandfather< *Maji Janak= Uncle< *Isis Sinclair= Aunt> *Clara Molariou= Aunt> *Tav Garvin= Uncle> *Hira Karna= Cousin< *Nao Karna= Cousin< *Jennyeh Arikun= Cousin< *Faye Ward= Grandmother> *Derek Muir= Grandfather/Uncle<> *Rhyana Torshey= Grandmother/Aunt/Cousin<> *Velok= Great Grandfather> *Alarice Mollari= Aunt< *Freedom Nadd= Cousin> More Coming Soon Skills and Abilities Technological Genius Inherent to his species is the fact that Salvatore is a technological genius. Almost all Anurans are technological geniuses of varying degrees. Salvatore has the benefit of coming from one of the smartest families in all of his species. The Evrek Clan was widely recognized on Anuro as being one of the smartest and many of their members were in positions of power. Salvatore's mind works differently than most other peoples. He sees connections faster than other people, particularly when it has to do with technology or the fields of science. Almost everything has to be translated for him into technological terminology that he can understand, however. In effect, even though he is nothing more than an infant right now, his brain power is at the same level as that of an extensive multiple Ph.D holder in almost every field of science. His mind understands by taking things apart to their most simplistic level and then putting it back together, whether its a construct, a thought, an emotion, anything. On numerous occasions, he has taken apart mechanical things and then put them back together and in the time it took him to take them apart, he completely understood everything about the item and was able to modify it so that it performed better when he finished work on it. He also has a tendency to refer to technological things as people and give them feelings. He's had a great amount of success when it comes to the weapons of the Jedi, lightsabers, as he has been around Jedi for a good part of his short life. It is to be noted that because of his incredibly high intelligence and his ability to learn things incredibly quickly, Salvatore can often times become bored with things and move on to new intellectual conquests. One thing that he will never become bored with, however, is people and meeting new people. While he understands genetics and the coding that makes different species unique, and different people within a species unique, he cannot yet fathom the sheer number of possibilities that exist, for it is something that astounds even his mind. Thus, he enjoys meeting new people because he likes to see how the combination of the different parts turned out in this person. Because of this, Salvatore has invented a number of different gadgets and pieces of technology. Mechanic As part of his technological genius ability, Salvatore is an expert mechanic, able to work on not only normal hand held technology or weaponry, but also on vehicles, starfighters, transports, and even capital ships. Obviously, he will not be as effective in the same amount of time as the object is increased in size and complexity, but if put in charge of a group of workers, he will be able to work on the object and fix whatever problem is ailing it. Another bonus for him is his size which allows him to get into small areas that would otherwise be unreachable by normal people, unless they had help from small droids. Furthermore, his claws, incredibly sharp, are able to double as screwdrivers for very small screws and as such he has been able to take apart things that when combined with the fact that he's a baby, should not be in his possession at all. Slicer Another skill that Salvatore has, is an innate ability to slice into computer networks, provided he has access to them. Because of the fact that he is a technological genius, he is able to understand binary and manipulate it to a great degree. However, this skill of his has not really been worked on that much, by him, except for a few instances, and so it is only on a low level. However, eventually he will get to slicing, as he grows tired of working on other things. Weaponry Lightsaber Weaponry My First Lightsaber Salvatore's first lightsaber, aptly named, "My First Lightsaber", is actually a lightsaber of Tulsar Leidias's construction. Tulsar was in the process of teaching Akain Karna and Caitlyn DeVries how to construct a lightsaber, and Salvatore refused to be left out on the fun that his parents were going to surely have. He assembled the Lightsaber, sans Force, and does not have a battery for it, meaning it will not turn on. He has made some attempts to get a battery, but he knows that he has to ask his parents as opposed to just getting one himself, which would be incredibly easy for him. After he constructed it, he etched "Property of Salvatore" on the handle. On the bottom he has in small letters, "No one can touch but Mommy. And Daddy." He has since gotten his hands, through nefarious means, on a working power cell fitted exactly for the lightsaber and was "allowed" to install it into his lightsaber, meaning that he has a fully functional lightsaber. Other Weaponry Information Coming Soon Equipment Tool Set Information Coming Soon List of Inventions *Akaitlyn-class Jet Pack: Created by Salvatore during battle, the Akaitlyn-class Jet Pack is a speeder bike turned into a jet pack for his personal use. He utilized it to get to his mother, but in the process, the jet pack itself was destroyed. Category: MirrodinCategory: Ok'rimos